Life Is Full of Surprises
by leveragus
Summary: One day an unexpected surprise changes Andy's life completely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, I'm new at writing for Major Crimes, my fics are mostly for Leverage, but I've started liking Andy/Sharon so much that I wanted to try writing some ideas and this came up. Let me know what you think :D **

* * *

**Life is Full of Surprises.**

"I like it when we manage to put a scumbag behind bars in less than 48 hours" Lieutenant Andy Flynn exclaimed while taking down the last photos from the whiteboard and throwing them in a cardboard box that was going to be taken away for evidence.

"Yeah" Lieutenant Provenza agreed from where he was reclined on his chair. "Just in time for the weekend."

It was late afternoon on a Friday and the team was anxious to go home and relax after their last case.

"Are you still up to go to the game tomorrow?" he asked his best friend.

"Sure" Andy nodded.

"You two still haven't given up seeing the Dodgers lose" Detective Julio Sanchez sniggered teasing them.

"Shut up!" Provenza grumbled.

Captain Sharon Raydor exited her office ready to go home. She smiled a little as she saw her team laughing and joking.

"Going home, Captain?" Andy soon saw her. Lately he noticed how he was always aware of her presence when she was standing next to him.

"Yes, Rusty is waiting for me at home. Apparently he has dinner almost ready." She smiled. "There is one thing to be said about that kid, he is an excellent cook."

"Any plans for the week-end?" Amy Sykes asked and Provenza rolled his eyes. Even after nearly a year the young detective was still trying to impress their boss.

"I'll be alone. I've approved for Rusty to leave for a chess tournament in San Diego. He'll be leaving early tomorrow morning and stay until Sunday evening"

"It will be good to have some quiet and peace for a change"

"Yeah" she nodded. She was going to miss having someone in the house and she was also a bit apprehensive about letting Rusty leave, but the department arranged a couple of policemen to keep an eye on him and the teenager needed the experience.

"I'm looking for an Andrew Flynn" a female voice startled the team.

They all turned around to look at the middle aged woman examine them from her thick pair of glasses. Next to her was a young man looking very uncomfortable as if he would rather be somewhere else holding a toddler in his arms.

"Yeah, that would be me" Andy stepped forward curious on what was happening.

"May I see a document?" the woman didn't look very impressed.

Andy showed her his ID "What's all this about?" he was getting annoyed by the woman's attitude. The others were watching the scene and Provenza got up from his chair to stand next to his partner.

"I just need a couple of signatures…" she mumbled as she handed him a couple of documents.

"My partner here is not signing anything until you tell him what's going on" Provenza told her firmly as he put a hand on Andy's arm stopping from taking the piece of papers.

Sharon didn't want things to escalate so she took the papers instead. "May I see these?" and she read through them. "It says here that Flynn is the legal guardian of a Tyler Flynn." She looked up at the toddler babbling in the young man arms.

"What?" Andy exclaimed. "No way" he took a step back putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm Margaret Robb, I work for social services. This…" she handed him a letter. "is a letter from the mother of the child. There's your name on the baby's birth certificate, so…" she looked at him sternly. "I'm leaving the child in your custody" she nodded at the young boy who put down on the floor a baby bag and walked towards Flynn to pass him the toddler.

"I…" Flynn didn't know what to do but the baby started whimpering so he took him in his arms. "I… can't take her of a child" he tried to reason with the social worker.

"I'm just doing my job here. Now, if you just could sign the papers." She puffed tapping her foot.

Flynn didn't know what to do. Seeing the Lieutenant struggling, Amy offered to take the baby. "I'll take him" she took him out of his arms. "hey there buddy" she baby talked to him.

Sharon gave him the papers and reluctantly Flynn leaned down a desk to sign them. Raydor laid a hand on his back for support and she didn't let got even when he leaned back up to pass the documents to the social worker.

"If you don't want to have custody of the baby, you'll have to bring it up to our office when they open again on Monday morning. Until then the baby will stay with you" She secured the documents in her bag and made to leave. "Have a nice weekend"

Andy was pretty sure she had been sarcastic.

"Well…" Lieutenant Mike Tao paused. "That was interesting." No one knew what else to say.

"From what I've read on the papers," Sharon explained. "the mother, Claire McCall, passed away this morning after a long fight against cancer."

"Claire?" Andy looked at her "This is Claire's baby"

"Weren't you dating a Claire McCall a couple of years ago?" Provenza frowned.

"Yeah, we dated for five months before she broke things off" Andy sighed. "She was looking for a serious relationship while I, well I wasn't" He admitted ashamed "She was a nice woman." He felt a wave of sadness "I hadn't heard from her ever since"

"Well with the documents she's left, there's a birth certificate" Tao started reading "It says Tyler Andrew Flynn was born on the 23rd of June 2012. That would make him 14 months old. Mother: Claire Jane McCall, father: Andrew Flynn"

"I think you still need to take a paternity test" Provenza grumbled.

"You're joking right?" Amy looked up as she was making funny faces to the toddler to keep him calm. "You can clearly see Flynn's features." She turned towards the tall man. "He's got your eyes, Lieutenant." She smiled.

Andy started hyperventilating. He had a son. He had a one year old toddler. This shouldn't be happening to him.

"Lieutenant Flynn? Are you okay?" Sharon asked concerned, but he was still having trouble breathing "Andy?"

"He's having a panic attack" Tao exclaimed.

"Andy, you need to take deep breaths. Think of your high blood pressure. You really don't need a heart attack right now" Provenza leaned down taking deep breaths, hoping his friend will follow his example.

"I'm over fifty and I've just found out I have another kid, my blood pressure is the least of my problems" Andy shouted. "How could have this happened?"

"Well, you should have worn a condom for starters." The old man mumbled.

Andy just glared at him and then ran his hands over his face in frustration.

Sharon phone started ringing and she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, this must be Rusty looking for me" she declined the call.

"Sure, you shouldn't keep the kid waiting." Flynn sighed "It's my mess and I'll work something out"

"If you need anything, call me" she told him and held his eyes until he nodded.

"Thanks… and have a nice weekend." Andy watched her leave and he suddenly felt very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately the social workers had left a car seat down at the entrance desk, so after a good fifteen minutes fighting with it, Andy Flynn made sure his son was secured and fastened the seat belt.

"Okay buddy, home sweet home" Flynn entered his bachelor apartment with the baby in his right arm and the diaper bag in the other. "It's not much, but it's what we've got for now"

He sat the toddler on his couch. "You stay here while I'll go and check what's in the bag. Hopefully we won't need to go shopping just yet"

The man went to his kitchen and laid the bag on the table. Inside he found a pair of pajamas, a clean t-shirt and pair of trousers, four diapers with baby powder and some jars of baby food.

"Mushy peas, sweet potatoes, apples and blueberries" Andy studied them. "What the hell is this?" he opened a jar and sniffed and frowned in disgust. "I don't remember Nicole or Jason eating stuff like this." But he had to admit he hadn't been a very present father. He wondered if this was his second chance he had been looking for.

"Well, buddy." He walked back in the sitting room "If you're hungry, you can choose from…" he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the baby wasn't on the couch where he had left him. He looked around in panic. "Tyler!" he shouted. "Tyler, where are you?"

His phone started ringing and he answered without looking the caller id. "Flynn!"

"Hey, how's it going?"

Flynn started looking under the furniture and walked back to the kitchen and looked behind all the doors "I can't talk to you right now, Provenza!"

The lieutenant soon recognized his friend agitated voice. "What's going on?"

"I can't find the baby!" he went to his bedroom and looked under the bed.

"You've just got the baby and you've already lost him!" he exclaimed. "have you looked everywhere?"

"No, of course not. I've just been sitting on my ass hoping he'll just pop out again" he replied sarcastically. "Of course I've looked everywhere, there's only…" he opened the bathroom door and he found his son sitting happily on the bathroom's rug. "Found him!" he sighed relieved running a hand through his hair. "I'll call you back later!" and shut the phone. He kneeled to pick Tyler up. "You've scared me to death, kiddo. Don't run away like that again" he walked back to the kitchen. "They should have told me you can already walk. Need to keep an extra eye on you" he smiled down at the toddle.

Tyler just gurgled happily and smacked his tiny hand on his father's cheek. That was all it took to win Andy's heart. He pressed a quick kiss on top of his head. "Let's eat now, shall we?"

The problem was how. He didn't have a high chair and apparently his son was good at sneaking away. He put Tyler down on the kitchen counter and he sat on a stool in front of him. "So," he picked up the jar that he had already opened. "it's sweet potatoes today." He got a spoon from the drawer and started feeding the toddler.

Tyler wiggled his head trying to avoid the spoon with food. "No" he snapped.

"And apparently you talk too." Andy smirked. "Come one, buddy. It's all we've got" he insisted.

Tyler lifted his arm and food went flying hitting Andy right in his forehead. The toddler laughed.

Andy gave him a playful glare. "You think it's funny, don't you?" he cleaned himself with a rag and took his suit jacket and tie off to be on the safe side. "let's try this again."

Finally, after making a big mess, Tyler finished eating two jars and Andy took him for a quick bath. Andy was kneeling in front of the bathtub in only his undershirt and shorts while Tyler was just content to splash water babbling something that sounded like a song. "Ciuff… Ciuff… Ciuff…"

"I'm sorry I don't have any toys for you, kiddo. It's something we will have to buy tomorrow." He rinsed his head while covering the baby's eyes. At least something he still remember from when his kids were little.

Next was putting a clean diaper and that turned out be the most difficult task of all. Andy broke two of the four diapers he had before he finally managed to put one on Tyler. "Seriously!" he exclaimed. "Aren't these supposed to be easier?"

He was putting the clean pajamas on his son when he noticed the toddler giving a small tired yawn and slowly falling asleep. He smiled as he laid him on the bed and put cushions all around him so he wouldn't roll off the bed. He signed and walked out the room making sure to leave the door open if the baby woke up. Finally he could collapse on the couch and analyze the situation he was in. Head in his hands he started running all his options. Why hadn't Claire told him about Tyler? That's when he remember the letter. He got up and took the envelope from the bag. Sitting back down he opened it and read the piece of paper:

_Dear Andy,_

_If you're reading this it means that I've lost my battle against cancer and you've found out about Tyler. The first thing I should probably say to you is sorry. I should have told you about him as soon as I found out I was pregnant, but when we had discussed about where our relationship was going that late night, you were pretty sure about keeping things casual and I didn't want to burden you with the responsibility of a new child._

Andy mentally slapped himself. He remembered that night. If only he had giving her a different answer.

_I was planning on coming to you when I found out I had terminal cancer, but, I guess my selfish side won and I wanted to spend my last months with Tyler all for myself. He is a great baby. He reminds me a lot of you. I hope you will find space in your life to get to know him. _

_My lawyer will soon contact you with all the details. He will give you a key to my apartment so you can pick up Tyler's things. You can even move there if you want. _

_You're probably having all kind of doubts, but I'm sure you're going to be a great father to Tyler. I just wish I were there to see him grow._

_Love, Claire_

Andy didn't usually cry, but he couldn't help the small tear that ran down his cheek.

* * *

Captain Sharon Raydor just couldn't fall asleep that night. She kept closing her eyes, hoping to finally reach the land of dreams, but nothing. She kept tossing and turning in her bed as the minutes passed by. In her mind she kept seeing her lieutenant Andy Flynn with that little baby in his arms.

She felt guilty at the wave of jealousy that had ran through her for a moment. Ever since they had gone to his daughter's wedding, she felt something starting between them. If she really had to be honest with herself, she had felt a sparkle between them way before that day, but now a child he had with another woman came crashing into their routine and she couldn't help but wonder how that was going to chance their dynamic. She felt horrible for feeling that way. That poor toddler had just lost his mother and Andy had to be there to be his parent. She had waited for his phone call all night, but it never came.

_I guess he worked everything out._ She thought while looking at the white ceiling above. _What will he do? Will he retire and leave me all alone in the squad? _

All of her thoughts and questions were interrupted by the insisting knocking on her front door. She rushed out of bed wanting to get to the door before they woke up Rusty. She quickly put a robe on while walking down the corridor and she then peaked in the peephole to see who it was before opening the door. She finally opened the door gasping.

**A/N Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I really appreciated them. I'm still new at writing for Major crimes, so I'm still trying to find their voices in my head. (that sounded weird!lol) I'm off on holiday on Friday, but I'll try to update before I leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lieutenant Flynn!" she exclaimed while opening the door.

"Sorry Captain, I know it's late, but…" Sharon saw the desperation in the man's eyes. His hair where mussed and instead of being impeccable dressed like he always is, he had a pair of jean and a creased shirt. In his arms there was a screaming baby with puffy eyes and a bright red face.

"Come in" she whispered stepping aside.

"Sharon" she heard Rusty muttering from the his doorway. He was still half-asleep and he was rubbing an eye with his fist.

"It's nothing honey" she reassured him "Go back to sleep."

Rusty went back inside his room, but Sharon wondered how the teenager boy was going to be able to sleep with the cries coming from the toddler.

"I don't know what to do." Andy started rambling in exasperation. "He's been crying for nearly an hour now. I've tried feeding him, he doesn't need to be change. I drove all around since it used to work with my kids, but nothing." He kept bouncing the baby in his arms hoping he would finally quiet down. "and I found myself driving here."

Sharon nodded. "Okay, let me see" she took the baby from his arms and an a hand over his forehead. "He's a little hot. Let me get a thermometer." She went to the bathroom followed by Andy. She put the thermometer in Tyler's ear and after a few seconds it beeped. "He has a small fever." She commented reading the screen.

"I didn't even think of that" he cried. "Why didn't I think of that? I'm terrible at this. What made me think I could do it? I…"

Sharon was a bit surprised. She had never seen her lieutenant so lost and insecure. She now had a screaming baby and a full grown man who was quickly losing control. "Lieutenant" she snapped.

Andy snapped out if his rambling. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "First I show up at your house at 2 o'clock in the middle of the night and then I lose my calm, I…"

"It's okay, Andy" she tried to reassure him laying a hand on his arm. "Just take a deep breath. Now, I don't have medicines suitable for babies here, so you need to go and find an open drug store. There should be one a couple of blocks from here." She told him. "Tyler can stay here with me"

He shook his head "You were probably sleeping. Really, you don't need to do this…"

"It's fine, I wasn't really sleeping anyway" she smiled at him. "Just go."

After a moment of hesitation he finally nodded. He felt a bit guilty leaving with a crying a baby and for her to take care of him, but at the moment he was feeling a bit lost and he really needed her help.

Sharon watched him leave and turned her head towards the toddler in her arms. "Shush, baby boy. Your father is going to be right back." She tried to soothe him. Tyler had quiet down his shouting, but he was still whimpering. "Let's getting you out of these sweaty clothes and wash this puffy face." She went back to the living room where she had seen Andy put down a diaper bag. She looked inside and pull out a clean t-shirt. She then returned in the bathroom and sat the boy on the counter. Sharon took his baby clothes off and started cleaning him with a cold wet cloth.

"Doesn't that feel better?" she smiled down at him. The boy had finally completely quiet down and was studying her movements with his big brown eyes.

"Ma." He gurgled grabbing her hair with his small hand.

"Did your mother have long hair?" she smiled at him and she tickled him on the sides making him laugh and squirm. Hopefully it would make him feel better.

She helped him putting on the clean t-shirt and leaned down so she they were face to face. Tyler ran a hand over her cheek an touched her glasses. She smiled and kissed his hand.

"Oh, you have your father's charming grin" she chuckled. "The one I can't say no to and that made me fall for him. You will have me wrapped around your little finger, I already know that." She lifted him up in her arms and Tyler clinged to her. Together they laid down on the couch waiting for Andy's return. Sharon got the book she was reading from the table and started reading with Tyler sitting on the lap. Fifteen minute later she heard a fainted knock on the door.

"It's me" she heard Andy's low voice coming through behind the door.

"Come in" she whispered back. Both her and Tyler were so comfortable that she didn't want to get up.

Andy opened the door and walked inside. "They gave me…" he stopped when he saw the woman and his son quietly resting on the couch. "He's not crying." He frowned surprised. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged smiling "He probably had enough of shouting, isn't that right?" she kissed the top of the baby's head and Tyler laughed as her hair was tickling him.

"I see you've managed to charm another Flynn male." Andy smiled and sat next to them and as soon as he saw his father Tyler reached out for him and palmed his face in his hands and giggled at the feeling on his five o'clock shadow under his small fingers.

They might have known each other only for a few hours, but father and son were bonding fast.

Sharon smiled at the scene, her eyes brighten at the tender moment, then his words finally hit her. "Another?"

"What?" Flynn looked away from his son and frowned.

"When did I charm you?" she grinned and saw Andy blush "With all the problems you and Provenza cause at work, I don't think I have you under my control"

"Well…" He felt suddenly nervous and he didn't know how to get out of the situation.

Sharon took pity of him. She knew she wasn't at his best since he couldn't come up with a fast retort. "What did they give you at the pharmacy?"

Andy sighed inwardly and gave her a thank you smile. "Some drops to give him with his water. He can take some now and hopefully he will fall asleep soon." He looked at the time. It was past 3 o'clock and he was glad it was a Saturday night. If they were lucky and they didn't get call in, he could sleep a bit more… if he ever got to sleep.

Sharon got up "I'll be prepare it" and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She read the instruction and put some drops inside. She then searched in all her drawers for a straw and after three attempts she finally find one. Andy got up with his son in his arms, he took the glass that Sharon offered him with a smile and helped Tyler drink from the straw.

Together they sat on the couch in a comfortable silent while Andy gently rocked Tyler to sleep.

"I think he is out" Sharon whispered as she peeked behind Andy's shoulder and saw the toddler with his eyes closed and a thumb in his mouth.

"We should probably leave." He slowly slid forward ready to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't let you leave at this hour." She gently pulled him back. "Tyler is already sleeping peacefully and from what I can see you need a good couple of hours too."

"I can't impose our stay" he began protesting. "You've already…"

"It's already decided. Should I make it an order, lieutenant?" she smirked.

"Of course not, Captain" he joked back.

"I hope you don't mind the couch. I don't have any other spare beds." She got up to get some sheets and a pillow. Andy slowly got up and waited for Sharon to prepare his temporary bed. He then laid Tyler on top of it.

"Tomorrow we can go shopping together. He needs some clothes and other things. At least until Monday."

"You really want to spend your free day shopping with us?" he remarked. Not that he was complaining. He had no idea what to buy and he liked spending time with her outside of work.

"I like shopping." She grinned. "Especially for babies. I can't wait for my kids to settle down and finally start giving me some grandkids. Even though, I'm going to be a very young grandma." She raised an eyebrow challenging him to say otherwise.

"You'll certainly be a very beautiful one" he told her sincerely and she blushed taking her eyes away from him. "I can't thank you enough." He told her gently. "I don't know what I would have done without you." He sighed. " I thought I could manage this. Be a dad again and maybe do a better job this time around, but I couldn't even survive a night."

"Andy" she laid a hand on top of his. "You're just getting started. You both have to get used to each other, find a rhythm, I'm sure it will get better." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't forger you're not alone. Everyone at major crimes will be there for you like you've all been there for me with Rusty," she paused. "And then you'll have me. I'm here for whatever you need, even babysit"

He turned his hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Thank you."

"You're mostly welcome" she let go of his hand and they both already missed the contact. She cleared her throat knowing that they were going to walk into dangerous territory. "Well, goodnight then"

"Goodnight" he whispered back smiling.

_Oh, there's that charming smile again-_ she though.

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Did you see the summer finale? I melted at Sharon/Andy scenes, someone is hiding something :P **

**Well, I'll be out of town for a week so no updates for awhile, but I hope I can write while I'm away. **


	4. Chapter 4

Rusty walked through the sitting room and into the kitchen where Sharon was already there making breakfast. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt and he had a rucksack on his shoulder.

"Why are Lt. Flynn and a baby sleeping on our couch?" he asked while stealing a piece of toast from a plate.

"Shush…" Sharon scolded him quickly turning around from the stove where she was cooking scrambled eggs.

"Sorry" he said in a lower voice. "Was it them last night?" he sat at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, Andy was having trouble with his baby and he came here for help. It was too late for them to leave when we finally managed to put Tyler to sleep, so I offered them the couch."

The teenager boy just nodded. "It must be hard for Lt. Flynn" Sharon raised her eyebrow in question so he continued. "To find out he has a son just like that and now he has to take care of him."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll manage." She served the eggs in two plates. "They just need time to adjust."

They hate the rest of breakfast in silence and soon it was time for Rusty to leave. She gave the usual motherly recommendations and he rolled his eyes, but smiled at her concern and he promised her to call her as soon as he was all set up in his hotel room.

An hour later Andy and Tyler woke up. Sharon had spent the time washing Tyler's clothes, cleaning the bathroom and the usual choirs of her Saturday morning.

"Hey" the man joined her in the kitchen followed by a wobbly toddler. He had insisted on walking by himself.

"Good morning" she smiled at him. She couldn't help but find his messy hair sexy. "Is he feeling better?" she asked kneeling in front of the baby and Tyler quickly, well as quickly as he could since he still was getting used on this walking thing, went into her arms and Sharon picked him up kissing his forehead in the process. "Well, it seems the fever is gone" she grinned at the 14 months old. "I was making breakfast for you"

Andy was looking at them with a goofy expression on his face. There was something about seeing the woman he was secretly in love with holding his child that made his heart melt and made him fall for her even more. He suddenly realize she had spoken to him, so he shook his head and answered her "Thanks, you didn't have to go through all the trouble"

He turned towards the table and saw a plate with a white mushy thing in it. He tried not to frown in disgust. "Hmm… I could make something"

Sharon looked up and rolled her eyes smirking when she saw him. "That's not for you, silly." She lightly smacked his arm. "It's some oatmeal for this little guy here. There's some toast and a cheese omelet in the oven for you"

He smirked. "Thanks" and took his plate from the oven.

While he was eating his breakfast, Sharon was feeding Tyler. "I see he's behaving with you. I had food thrown at me yesterday"

"He's a gentleman, he knows not to throw food at women, don't you?" she put the spoon in the toddler mouth.

Andy chuckled and got up. He rinsed his plate by the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

"Do you need to go home to change clothes?" Sharon asked him while cleaning Tyler's mouth and hands with a damp cloth.

"No, I've got an emergency night bag in my car with some clean clothes. Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Of course not." She smiled at him. "I've washed Tyler's clothes, they should be ready in the drier"

"You shouldn't…" in that moment Andy's phone rang. He read the call ID and rolled his eyes. "I'd better take this outside" and Sharon soon understood who it was and chuckled. "I'll get my bag from the car too" He exited the door while answering the phone "Hello" he calls the lift.

"Hey, where are you?" his partner's voice echoed in the speaker.

"Not at home" he vaguely answered. The lift reached ground floor.

"I know that. Are we still going to the game this afternoon?"

"If you haven't noticed I've got a kid know to look after."

"Can't you leave it somewhere?" Provenza whined not happy that the little intruder was ruining his weekend plans.

"First of all it's not a IT! And he's not a dog that I can leave it somewhere. I have to go shopping for supplies."

"Where are you?" Then he paused "Are you at HER house?" Andy could hear the smirk in his voice. He looked around wondering if his friend had been following him.

"Whose house?"

He scoffed "Common, like you don't know. Great job, Flynn! Using your so newly discovered son to put the moves on the boss"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he grunted. After he got the bag, he made his way up again.

"Oh, please! You've been following her like a love sick puppy for months now."

Andy reached Sharon's front door and he didn't want to have this conversation where she could easily hear. "I'm hanging up now, Provenza. See you soon!" he closed the call before his friend could answer back.

"Is the wife jealous?" the woman asked once he was inside.

"Huh?" he jumped and quickly turned around to face her. Jealous of whom? Did she know what they were talking about?

"Provenza." She smiled. "I guess he's not happy with the latest addition." She bounced the happy baby in her arms.

"Oh" he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we had plan to go to the game and I had to blow him off" he shrugged "He'll get over it."

"Well, we're ready to go out, aren't we?" she nuzzled her face against Tyler's neck making him squirm with laughter. She loved babies at this age. She so wished she could have kept her kids from growing up, they wouldn't be living so far away from her. She hadn't seen them in months and she missed them so much. "You're out of diapers, did they give you only so few?"

"Hmm…" he looked away embarrassed. "I might have broken a couple before I've managed to put one on"

"Well, no worries, we're going out for this reason. So hurry up, Daddy! We haven't got all day" she grinned playfully.

In that moment Andy would have done anything she said. He went to in the bathroom to take a quick shower. He wished all his future mornings would have been like this. He and Sharon playing happy family while raising Rusty and Tyler. Of course in his fantasy they exchange kissed and touches, he also wouldn't be showering alone.

Little did he know that Sharon was thinking the same thing, while she was waiting for him on the couch keeping Tyler occupied. She was also trying not to think about her naked Lieutenant under her shower. If only things were different.

"Okay, I'm ready" he made her jump startling her from her thoughts. She gasped when she saw him in tight jean and a shirt under his leather jacket. His salt and pepper hair was still wet and in her eyes he had never looked so sexy. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. It took me a lot of time to sort everything out after my holidays. It hasn't helped that I have another Andy/Sharon fic creeping inside my head that I'm putting on hold for now! :D Thanks for your reviews and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
